


A check or two

by MilkyPotus



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, sort of drunk sex, very explicit in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: AU - Georg pours to many drinks for both of them, and in the end they go back home together with a check consisting of only wine. Or, Amalia lets Georg ‘’celebrate’’ with her, because she was heartbroken and didn’t want to be left alone. Things take a turn for the better, for both of them.(This is something I wrote on a five hour plane ride, don’t expect much quality)
Relationships: Amalia Balash/Georg Nowack
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

She had waited for him, and the clock struck nine. She takes a deep breath and looks around the cafe imperial again, possibly for the hundredth time today, and is once again filled with sorrow as there is no man standing anywhere with a rose attached to his lapel. Amalia didn’t want to cry, that would ruin the small amount of makeup she has taken the time to put on, but Oh, there is a huge chance that everything will be coming out like a flood in five minutes or so. 

She was both happy and disgusted when Mr. Nowack has suddenly rounded the corner and walked into her booth. Happy that her mind was going to be thinking about something other than crying, but disgusted that Mr. Nowack was at the same cafe that she was going to meet Dear Friend. If she was going to meet him, that is… 

So Amalia begrudgingly agrees for him to celebrate, even if she loathed him. It was odd that he was here and celebrating of all reasons. She knows that Mr. Nowack had a deep relationship with Mr. Maraczek, looking up at him as a father and even considered him to be family (she had learned this from Ilona and Kodaly), so why would he be celebrating that he had quit? 

They were both starting to get a bit tipsy when Amalia laughed at one of his snarky remarks about her, earning a small smile from him. After the second bottle of wine she has had all by herself she let’s Mr. Nowack stay with her at the cafe, her mind nearly forgetting about the man she was supposed to meet, she glances quickly at the clock, 2 hours ago. They even start discussing things that she had wanted to discuss with Dear Friend, and it hadn’t made her feel guilty in any way except one. Maybe she hadn’t seen the real Mr. Nowack and had judged him too quickly. 

He was polite the second half hour he’s there, he didn’t lash out at her when she joked about his receding hairline(it was a funny joke, he must admit, as his hair was unusually pulled back and slick) and he even agreed with her about the best type of home. He seemed less tense, more kind and much more attractive with a wide grin that wasn’t in any way a bluff. It was so sincere. 

For a moment, Amalia feels like this is what she wants in her life. A man that smiles sincerely at her, and makes her body warm with delight. She even ponders if Mr. Nowack could be the one… 

They were both laughing about the waiter that had passed by and the ruckus he had caused earlier, which Amalia told in great detail. They were both far into their own world, a bubble where they were the only ones on earth, that they were frightened when the head waiter walks to them, scaring them both out their seats. They were very intoxicated by now. 

‘’Madam, Sir. We are closing now’’ He informs them, and they both nod and start taking their belongings. After a small, and unusually quick, argument about who should pay, Amalia gladly hands over the amount asked for on the bill. 

‘’Who would’ve thought that we would be spending nearly 30,000 forint* on wine’’ She jokes and he chuckles lightly, standing next to her with his hands in her pocket and swinging back and forth joyfully on the heels of his shoes.

‘’Did you see how much the food costs. You should be thankful you didn’t order any’’ He jokes back and It was then that realization struck her once again. She slowly picks up her book, and takes out the rose from the middle of the many pages. Georg notices her sudden saddened look and stiffens up, stopping his swinging and pulling out his hands from his pockets. He was going to place his hand on her shoulder, but refrains from doing that as it may seem a bit weird. 

‘’Im sorry’’ He says quietly after contemplating on how to break the sudden silence he had caused. As they started heading to the exit, his eyes were watching her all the way, following closely behind her. He stands a few inches away and watches as she takes a deep breath and brings out her coat from the closet. Hers was the only one left. 

‘’Oh, don’t be. I suppose he has his reasons’’ She mutters something else underneath her breath, but he doesn’t quite catch it. Amalia looks up at him, and Georg swears his heart flutters at the wide smile she was carrying. ‘’I had fun. So thank you.’’ 

‘’I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I walked you home…?’’ He accidentally says that out loud, after having thought about it for a moment. He was certainly still drunk, but he sobered up a bit when they walked out of the cafe and cold air hit that startles them. 

The sky was dark, not really that surprising, and it was an incredibly beautiful night. The stars were shining brightly in the sky, and the moon created such a lovely light to walk around in. A truly romantic atmosphere. 

‘’Oh no, I couldn’t make you do that. You live in the opposite direction’’ Amalia argues, and Georg quietly thinks to himself that Amalia knows for some reason where he lives. Even though he, for some other reasons, knows where she lives. 

‘’But it might be dangerous for you to walk home alone at this time of night’’ He didn’t want to press her, but he was most certainly worried about her. There was a chance that she could get hurt, or that some sleezy guy would come in and do something awful to her. He didn’t want to risk that!

It then amazed Georg that nearly 6 hours earlier, they were at each other's throats arguing about whether or not they resent each other. And now? Georg was in love with her! And she is Dear friend! If only she knew… If only he could tell her, in any way possible. 

Amalia smiled softly at him and nodded for him to come along, and like a puppy he went happily with her in the direction of her home. 

As usual, the silence around them seemed a bit tense, and Georg was struggling to think of any topic of conversation that didn’t have anything to do with their letters. It would be weird if he randomly asked her about her thoughts on War and peace, even if he was the one who recommended the book!

‘’You know something funny Mr. Nowack’’ Amalia suddenly says, her voice trembling a bit due to the cold air. Georg, taking a moment to feel the air and think about his decision, decided to shrug off his coat and without asking her, place it on her shoulders. The large coat seems to engulf Amalia, as her small body is swiftly hidden behind it. Before Amalia could complain about it, just when he sees her mouth open, he cuts in. 

‘’What would that me?’’ he asks, swinging his scarf around his neck and then continues to walk beside her, completely ignoring the cold. Amalia did need it more than him, since the only thing she was wearing underneath her coat was a dress. A lovely dress that shows a generous amount of cleavage, he might add. He shakes his head at that thought, and listens to her speak. 

‘’When you guessed that I had never met the man-’’ Georg grimaces at that.’’ you were strangely right’’ She finishes, stopping and looking up at him. For a moment panic set in, and Georg thought that she had figured it out. ‘’He was just someone who’d been writing such glorious letters to me’’ He lets out an internal sigh of relief. 

He then felt so guilty about what he had done. Georg could tell by her vulnerability that she has started to trust him, and he really wishes that he could just muster up the courage and tell her the facts that he had just recently found out. He was the man she had been corresponding with! He was right in front of her! 

‘’And he didn’t show up’’ Georg instead lets out softly under his breath, and Amalia turns her head and starts walking again. She wasn’t sure if she wanted the night to end or not. They don’t talk for some time, walking contently next to each other. The night seems to have gotten a bit warmer, or at least for Georg since he wasn’t cold anymore. 

He did send her a few glances every now and then, just to watch her expression or admire her side profile, something that he couldn’t do in the shop. Her hair was bouncing slightly, curls framing her face so beautifully and his eyes glance briefly down to her lips, something he did occasionally during their time at the cafe. 

He couldn’t help but notice the subtle shade of pinkish-red on her lips, having more of a gloss effect than color. Her lips seemed so kissable, so moisturized and well taken care of. He briefly wonders how her lips would feel on his own. He blushes slightly at that. It hadn’t been the first time that thought came up. 

Amalia's hands were starting to get cold, and she doesn’t think much of it when she places her hands in his coat pockets, but then feels something all of a sudden. Petals? Her eyes widened suddenly, and she stops. Georg stops a few steps in front of her, turning around with an eyebrow raised. 

Hesitantly, Amalia cupped the flower into her hand and slowly pulled it out, for both of them to stare at. Amalias mind started racing back and forth, and her breaths became shorter. It was a wilted rose, its petals the same color as the one she was using as a bookmark. 

If the silence before was bad, neither had thought that, this was even worse. 

Georg opens his mouth, and even if he was thinking in about five hundred words a minute, nothing came out. His mouth pressed into a thin line, and his hands curled into fists by his side. He had no idea how to explain this, so he decided to wait for her reaction. So far she was still looking at the rose in her hand, her expression blank. 

Finally, Amalia looked up at Georg, after perhaps 2 minutes of staring and everlasting silence. She didn’t seem disgusted in any way, neither did she look happy. There was an unnatural amount of nothingness on her face, and she was making a rather unusual expression, one that Georg has never seen before. 

‘’Georg’’ it was barely over a whisper, her voice trembling and unsure of itself. Georg came closer, unclenching his fists and a hand hesitantly reaching for her hand which held the rose. Before he could reach it however, Amalias hand clenches around it, and as if it was Georg’s heart, he flinched at the sudden movement. 

‘’Is this some sort of sick joke?’’ Her voice was now louder, but not quite the same volume as when she was talking normally. Georg immediately shakes his head. 

‘’No! Of course not!’’ 

‘’Was this your plan all along?’’ She harshly whispers, stepping closer to him and tossing the rose to the floor. Georg could only think about how close they were for approximately a second before shaking his head again. As if his body was a statue, he stood still, and suddenly his head started to pound from the velocity of shaking it. ‘’To get me to fall for you, and then break my heart?’’ the last part of her sentence came out as a whisper, and it ended with Amalia’s head softly thudding against his chest. His heart is set in motion, and he hoped that she wouldn’t hear it. 

Georg soon felt her small hands clench his vest, and suddenly she was shaking. She was crying. 

Oh no.  
No, no, no, no, no, no.  
And no!

He immediately wraps his arms around her and hugs her, for the first time since they met this summer. Georg felt Amalia tense up at his sudden movement, but she needed to bawl her eyes out this instant, so she continues crying and doesn’t pull away. He takes a deep breath, panicking for a moment, and slowly decides to recite his favourite lines from her letters, all from memory. Her quiet sobs were painful to hear, so he tightens his grip on her waist and lays his head on hers, and then just continues talking. 

He also brought up funny behind the scenes stories of when he wrote the letters, or Ladislavs remarks about their relationship that made her let out a small huff, and he could almost feel her smile against his chest.

‘’Dear friend. Today I walked to the post office, and as expected, you were waiting for me. Like always. Dear friend, you always make my mornings better, even if its raining or it's eighty degrees outside’’ He continues, now getting really into it and smiling widely. By now, the sobs had subsided and they were just standing there, in a tight embrace.

Georg looks down at her, and just at the same time Amalia raises her head towards him, and it breaks his heart seeing her tear stained cheeks and slightly puffy eyes. How has their relationship changed so much the past 24 hours? Hell, not even 24 hours, more like 10! Because now Amalia was reaching her hands around his neck and hugging him back, but still staring at him face to face. 

‘’Amalia, I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way. I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier in the shop… And for shouting at you every other day since the day you were hired’’ Georg bashfully says, his eyes darting away from looking at her, and Amalia’s small smile spreads.

‘’I’m also sorry. I have to say I too haven’t exactly treated you the best the last few days…’’ Amalia says, and Georg shrugs. 

‘’The feeling is mutual. I do forgive you’’ Georg places his forehead on hers and she sighs. 

‘’I forgive you too’’ 

George smiles widely, and he has such a large urge to kiss her now, but he waits patiently and narrowly watches what her next move is before doing something too hasty. He takes a hand and lightly swipes at her cheeks, trying to clean her face from the tears and forget about how much he wants to lean down and giver her a sweet kiss on her forehead. As if she was reading his mind, the next thing he knows she’s pulling him down and connecting their lips together. 

Georg responds in an instant, bowing his head down to angle their lips better, and oh this was glorious. One of her hands tug at his hair, and he groans into the kiss. With both his arms back around her waist, clenching her closer, he was positive he could hear a pang of pleasure building. Georg takes the lead, nipping at her lips and desperately begs for entrance, his face getting hot when she moans and opens up for his tongue to come in. Her lips were just as soft as he had imagined, they were even better now that they were kissing him, and he even feels some of the gloss make its way on his own lips. 

They unfortunately have to break apart to breath.

He opened his eyes and takes a long look at her face, and he wishes he could take a picture of her now red cheeks and dazed eyes. They were both still four bottles of wine drunk, but he hopes damn well she doesn’t blame this on alcohol. 

They break apart from their embrace and Amalia fixes the two coats she was wearing, making sure that there were no wrinkles in them. He himself had to run a hand through his hair to calm it down, happily accepting the small mirror Amalia hands him. Wow, it was sticking up at every direction. When they finished, they looked at each other, looking as professional as they could. 

‘’Well Mister Nowack’’ She finally musters up, her voice low. ‘’Would you like to come home with me today?’’ Normally, Amalia would never be this haste in getting a man to come home with her, she was even considered to be very slow at inviting someone over. But with the recent developments, and the fact that she has experienced more emotions this hour than the rest of her life, she could make an exception. 

Afterall, Georg was her dear friend. She feels herself get a bit giddy at that thought. There was a chance that her mind still hadn’t wrapped its hands around the fact that Georg Nowack, a man she thought had despised her from the beginning, was dear friend

‘’Yes please’’ He whispers back and they hurriedly started walking towards her apartment, laughing and holding hands.

*= I have only the slightest clue of how expensive wine is in Hungary. 30.000 forint is about 100 US dollars, or 90 Euro


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhm ye I give up

‘’By the way, you have to tell me every single detail about this’’ She points between them ‘’tomorrow’’. 

‘’Tomorrow? Why not today’’ He grins at her and she pushes him lightly with her shoulder. He fakes a gasp and grasps at his shoulder with his free hand ‘’how dare you treat your guest like that’’ 

Finally arriving at their destination, Amalia takes a deep breath. She was suddenly feeling very nervous. It had been a while since anybody has been over, other than her mother, but it had also been longer since anybody was over to do that. All the men whom she had tried to court before would always complain about her single bed, and she suddenly feels the need to tell Georg this. 

‘’I-- um. I wasn’t expecting anybody over today... ‘’ She starts nervously and she sees Georg raise his eyebrows in wonder. 

‘’Don’t worry, I don’t care if it's messy’’ He replies honestly with such a generous smile, and she just has to lean in and kiss him in front of her apartment door. He automatically pulls them closer, and before he can do anything more that will drive her crazy, she pulls away. She was surprised at how quickly he responds to show affection.

‘’Also, I don’t exactly have the biggest bed.. ‘’ She admits and he snorts. 

‘’Well, no offense but I didn’t exactly expect you to be sleeping in a king size bed with the salary of a salesgirl.’’ He answers and she rolls her eyes, opening the door to her apartment, and allowing her companion to follow in after her. 

The moment she locks the door and turns around, Georg had her pinned to it and was kissing her desperately. His large fingers were helping her pull of his coat first, completing that task quickly as it wasn’t exactly bound around her body like her own coat was. But Georg seemed to also have that under control, as he tossed away his coat to a stool next to the door, and started working on her coat with ease. 

She wasn’t able to touch him until the moment he pulled her coat off and her hands instantly came to cradle his face and wrap around his neck. It was mostly to gain balance when he was literally looming over her, making her stand on the tip of her heels, but also because she loves touching him. Amalia plays with his hair, running a hand through it and messing it up completely, something she has thought about doing multiple times before. She just loves the sounds he makes when she pulls his hair a bit, feeling it send shivers down his body.

Getting sore from having to lean down, Georg pulls back and quickly places his hands under her behind, making her yelp as he lifts her up. He groans loudly when he feels her heels dig into his lower back, and the way her dress is now bunched up around the beginning of her hips. 

Amalia helplessly moaned when Georg’s teeth came in contact with her collarbone, and she blushes furiously when she feels one of his hands leave her behind to travel in between her legs. 

His fingers worked their way down her dress, leaving such delicious tingles at every spot he touches on the way. She lets out a content sigh and closes her eyes. ‘’I’m glad you took my advice and fixed your nails’’ 

He hums into her neck, his mouth sucking a large mark there for everyone to see in the morning. If Amalia wasn’t so high on pleasure she would have cared. He soon releases his mouth from her skin, pleased by the angry red mark he has left behind. ‘’Why’s that?’’ 

‘’Let’s just say that I wouldn’t let your hangnails anywhere near me’’ She responds, and before he can ask further about it she shuts him up by pulling his hair harshly and making him look up at her. His mouth opens at her motion and she uses that moment to bring their lips back together for a sloppy make out session. 

She would never admit to him or herself that when she told Georg to cut away his hangnails, she had been daydreaming whilst being horny, and had imagined him fingering her on the table in the workroom. Her daydream was abruptly stopped when she saw his fingernails, very untaken care of and rigid. 

Change of plans, Georg thought and held her close, turning them away from the door. She pulls him close to her chest, arms steadily around his neck. Not that he minded feeling the softness of her breasts against his face, but he couldn’t exactly focus on navigating them through her apartment like this.

”Dear, where is your room exactly?” He asks, and he felt her shudder. He grins widely and kisses her cleavage, nipping at the spots under her collarbone and further down until he comes to the hem of her dress. His eyes look up at her innocently while he continues to suck a mark there. Georg liked seeing marks that he has made on her skin. 

Amalia smacks the side of his head jokingly, effectively stopping him from creating more hickeys. “The first door to the right” she answers and he nods. He hastily takes off his shoes, feeling her do the same when the sharp feeling of her heels in his back disappear. He then starts walking carefully through the hallway and into the first room that he comes across. Fortunately the door was open, so he easily slipped in. 

He didn’t look around much, since he had a much more important task to do, and the second he was next to her bed he dropped Amalia down without warning. She gasps and bounces on her bed, but there isn’t much time to scold Georg when his mouth is back on hers and he is kissing her on her bed. 

He pushes her down along with him, and they lay there together with their legs tangled together and bodies so close together. He breaks them apart and brings up a knee between her legs, groaning loudly when he sees her immediately grind against it. 

His pants were usually described as too big for him around the waist, but right now it felt like he was wearing three sizes too small and his erection was in pain. He doesn’t do anything about it yet, since his eyes are watching her body move on its own against his clothed leg, rocking slightly. Georg couldn’t take it much longer when he heard her whimper his name, and neither could she. 

His hands skimmed down her waist and pulled at the edge of her dress, bringing it up. She sits up straight so that he can pull it completely off faster, and he happily does. He doesn’t want to stare, that would be rather rude of him, but he couldn’t stop himself once the dress was gone and she was left with only a very nice, and very expensive looking, set of underwear. 

His hands trail against the edge of her panties, making her suffer a bit (bad habits die hard) before putting his fingers between her legs, stroking her. ‘’Didn’t expect anyone here today huh?’’ He teases, but his voice is hoarse and low. One hand strokes her thighs while the other one starts pulling her panties down. He groans at the sight of her wet slit. 

‘’Hey, a lady can wear nice underwear without a reason’’ She says, and oh she was horrible at lying, and they both know it. She blushes brightly and looks away from his knowing smirk. ‘’Wouldn’t you have expected something to happen after dinner?’’ She asks silently and Georg understands what she means. He has had sexual dreams of a faceless girl, when he didn’t know how she looked, and when he suggested they meet he had recurring dreams of encounters he wishes would happen after their date. 

He smiles widely at her and brings his face down to her breast, kissing around her bra and making her shiver as he gently starts massaging her clit. She moans loudly at the pressure he applies a moment after, looking away from him to not look at his smug face, or his loopy grin that seemed to be stuck on his face. 

His fingers get coated in her wetness and he thumbs at her clit as his index finger slides down to her entrance. Her breath hitches as she feels it slowly enter her, but her hips try to push down on it. She wanted more right away. 

He, however, held her thigh still with one and stopped her greedy hips from moving, making her let out an impatient groan. “Georg, come one!” She growls and sends him a glare. He doesn’t answer, he simply just slides his finger in until the knuckle hit her entrance, then he bends it inside of her. Her eyes widen and she groans. 

Georg enthusiastically adds another finger to the mix at her demand for more and that seemed to please her, since her back arches and her hand twirl around the blanket that had been pushed to the side. There was that one moment were Amalia suddenly felt breathless, and her thighs tremble as she feels his fingers pumping in and out of her, their speed growing faster each push. She reaches for her extra pillow and clenches onto it with both hands, then she bites the top of it to keep herself from letting out such loud wails of pleasure. 

He seems surprised at that and stops for a second, making her eyes well up at the sudden loss of pleasure, and she pouts. His fingers were now back to pushing at a slower speed, but his body shifts as he moves up to her, his face aligning with her line of vision as she lays it down. 

Georg doesn’t say anything, just simply takes her pillow and pushes it off the bed, making her whine. She wraps her arms around him instead and he leans down for a passionate, but sweet, kiss that left them breathless. Especially Amalia, who pulls him closer when his fingers start picking up speed. She decides to use him as a way to block out her moans. 

He was greedily swallowing every sound she was making, and she bucks when she feels her release coming. One final push and she was over the line. 

Her eyes clench and Amalia rides out her orgasm with his fingers gently pulling out, sighing deeply when they leave her body. She doesn’t open her eyes for a while, but she smiles when he places sweet kisses on the side of her face and jaw. 

When she does open her eyes, she found his staring right back at her with so much emotion in his eyes, and she blushes as the absurdity of this moment washes over her. She lets out a slight laugh and it escalates further when he looks confused. 

‘’What?’’ He asks, suddenly sounding so afraid. She shakes her head and motions for him to kiss her again, which he obliges to and leans back down into a lazy one. She decides that she would tell him later at what she had found amusing. 

When she musters up enough energy, she breaks the kiss and switches up their position. She makes him sit up on his knees as she pushes him down on his bum, then settles on his lap. His hands are immediately on her waist.

She feels way too naked in contrast to him, but she ignores it as she kissed him roughly whilst grinding down on his obviously hard erection. She smirks when his desperate hands encourage her movements by gripping at her thighs and spreading her legs around his own. 

His groans were also a rather big indication of how horny he was, and she was satisfied when she bites his lip lightly and he grabs her closer to him. Amalia was however starting to get eager to declothe him, and she knew exactly where to start. 

Georg frowns when she pulls away from him and leaves his lap, his hands going to his side as he watches with curiosity as she stands up and by the bed. He gets the gist of what her plan was when she tugs at his legs to move to the side to dangle off the bed. 

She’s too impatient to pull down his pants and briefs, so she practically pushes the offending material away from her goal. Unbuckling the belt and pulling both garments down, she grins as she succeeds at her job. Just by looking at his erection made Amalia feel a thrill in her stomach. Her needs wanted her to immediately pull him into her, but he had been teasing her for half an hour now, so she might as well do the same. 

She uses her hands at the beginning, softly stroking him from top to base and biting her lips at how warm it was in her hands. Then she wrapped her fingers around it, marveling at his groan of pleasure. A hand places itself on her head, gently grabbing at her locks and urging her to continue, and she will.

Her mouth on him takes him by surprise, and he opens his eyes to stare at her while she takes him deeper into her mouth, going so slow that he might just explode from anticipation. His grip on her hair tightens and she moans around his cock, making him shudder. Amalia seemed to take that as her que to start speeding up.

Her mouth hits the hilt of his erection, and she stays like that for a second before pulling back and taking him out of her mouth with a pop. The cold air that suddenly surrounds his penis was unpleasant, but her mouth is back to work in an instant, going all the way down on him again. This time he feels his penis hit the back of her throat and he is amazed (and slightly jealous due to the fact that she has no gag reflex. How many men before him had felt Amalia’s mouth around their cocks?). 

His hands in her hair start pushing her up and down, and soon she has let him take full control on the speed. Amalia just takes it as it comes, and her eyes are staring up at him, watching intently without him noticing. Of course, he doesn’t notice when his eyes are clenched shut and the only thing that’s coming out of his mouth are praises to her for doing such a good job. 

It flatters Amalia, the words he is saying, and briefly thinks that she has never heard so many compliments from him. She would love to hear more, during a blowjob or not. 

When she feels his hand on her hair tug desperately, she decides to pull her mouth away. He lets out a groan of disapproval and she giggles. ‘’Comeback stories are great’’ She muses lightly as she raises her body from the floor, flickering her hair behind her and seating herself back on his lap. His still erect cock was now against her entrance, and she moans when it throbs against her stomach. His hands immediately come to her waist and she is engulfed in another sloppy kiss, one that she needed without knowing it. 

She, again, takes notice to his still clothed body, the only thing that he had taken off since they came in where his shoes and jacket, and she furiously tugs at his vest and growls low in her throat ‘’you’re wearing too much’’.

He laughs brightly and responds with ‘’easy there’’, but his hands are also haste in taking off his clothes. They work together with his vest and undershirt, but Amalias hands stop at his tie before taking it off. She wonders for a moment, and he notices her stop. ‘’What’s wrong? Going to criticize my tie?’’ He jokes, and Amalia shakes her head and undoes the tie, flinging it behind her. 

‘’No, just thinking about something for next time’’ She mutters out quickly, and they both turn red at the mention of there being a next time. How wonderful, they were mere seconds away from fucking and were still acting like adolecents around each other. 

Georg doesn’t let the new found silence stop him, and he uses his legs to kick off his pants, boxers and socks away from him, now just as nude as Amalia herself. He does take another look at her, just needing to take her in one more time. 

Her hazed eyes were staring back at him, and her lips were red and swollen due to their harsher kisses, just underneath her jaw was the start of his hickeys, ranging from small and pink to the large and purple one on her shoulder. He knew she was going to complain about it all morning, but right now she looks so perfectly content with it. 

When his eyes move down to his breast she snorts at him, lightly smacking at his own chest before pushing him down onto the bed. 

Georg makes himself and Amalia comfortable whilst she kisses him underneath his jaw and down to his adams apple, where she decides to suck a large and angry hickey to make up for the dozen ones he had given her. He does briefly think of what will happen tomorrow when he comes in to work -- 

Oh right. He doesn’t need to go to work. He quit his job. 

Noticing his absence, Amalia glances up and frowns when he sees his sad eyes. She presses her face up to face him, both of them shivering when her hips move on his erection, but that wasn’t her main focus right now. 

‘’What’s wrong?’’ She asks, and Georg sighs, bringing a hand into her hair and playing with the locks.

‘’Just thinking about tomorrow’’ He whispers, and Amalia shakes her head. 

‘’Hey! I’m going to come into work covered in hickeys and it would be pretty awkward if you also showed up with some’’

‘’Ladislav will still know, whethe-’’ 

She stops him before he can continue that sentence ‘’Can we not talk about work here? Especially not when we are both naked and when the only thing I want to do right now is sex. With you, specifically’’ That seems to shut him up, and Amalia mentally punches herself for being so rude. ‘’Im sorry, it's just an uncomfortable topic to talk about right’’ She leans down and gives him a quick kiss, and then there's a small smile on his lips. ‘’We can talk about all of this tomorrow’’ She promises and Georg nods understandingly, then he brings her back in for another kiss, continuing off where they left. They were going to have to wake up extra early if they wanted to have time to discuss everything before work starts for her. 

He pinches her nipple and she gasps, her moans being greedily swallowed by him as both his hands are placed on her breasts. They were so soft, so precious in his hands, and he kneaded them as if he was making cookies, and rolling her soft buds between his fingers as he did so. 

Amalia starts grinding down on his erection, her entrance sliding back and forth, and one of his hands go to her waist, pressing her body down harder. They pull back from the kiss and she sits up, looking down at him.

She really wanted to ride him. 

And she does. 

Amalia takes his cock into her hand, giving him a pump purely to watch Georg’s hips buck, the aligns her entrance. She sends him a quick glance, and his eyes are all she needs to see to know that he wanted this just as bad as she did, so she lowers herself slowly down on him. 

It had been so long since she felt someone inside of her, something aside from her fingers, that she has to take a moment to adjust. She felt so full of him right now, and judging by Georg’s face, she knows he felt something similar. 

Groaning as she lifts her hips, she starts moving up and harshly down, pleasure hitting her every time his tip hits her end so perfectly. She whimpers when his hands around her hips start helping her, making her move faster and reach closer to her climax. 

There’s something so intoxicating to the way his large fingers grip her body, and the feeling of him pushing up into her at the same time she pushes down. It all feels so good, so much for her body to handle, and she wonders if she has overstated her physical capability of riding someone as large as Georg Nowack. He, on the other hand, seems perfectly fine with every move she was doing, countering it with one of his own to make it even better. 

When Amalia was on the verge of hitting her orgasm, Georg sits up and changes their position, pushing her down on the bed as he thrusts into her with the same speed as before. She groans at the sudden change, but quickly wraps her legs around his waist and tugs at his hair to bring him down. He grunts but obliges, capturing her lips while slamming into her at a faster speed. 

There’s a moment when Amalia was sure she hit her climax, but she feels herself going even higher and soon she was loudly moaning his name, nearly yelling, and he was saying hers back in the same volume. She was glad that she had bought an apartment with thick enough walls so the neighbours won’t hear their rendezvous. Or at least not that loud.

Georg was getting so close to his own release, and he brings a hand between them to massage her clit. Her inner walls start clenching around him and he growls when she tries to silence her yells with her hand. 

He uses his free hand to grab a hold of her wrists, bringing them up above her head. He then brings their lips together for a final, rough kiss that ends in his climax. Georg doesn’t stop his thrusts until he was most positive that she too had come, and he felt her release a minute after his own, with a pinch of her overstimulated clitoris.

He stops moving and pulls out and Amalia winces, the sudden absence of him made her feel so empty on the inside, which is technically true. She pulls him down for another kiss, this one much sweeter than the rest of the ones that they had shared earlier. It was almost intoxicating, how much love it radiated and the flutters that returned in her stomach. She whimpers when he pulls away, and Georg let’s out a scoff. 

‘’If you keep making such noises we are going to be awake until you need to head to work’’ he tells her, his body plopping down heavily over hers and Amalia laughs. She peeks at the clock he was still wearing. 

‘’I’d say you have nearly succeeded, its soon 1 in the morning’’ she tells him, and Georg lets out a content sigh. She shifts her body underneath his, snuggling closer to him and closes her eyes. He was so warm, and she felt herself get tired. She lets out a yawn, and Georg kisses her forehead, and that was the last thing she remembers, before she drifts away into sleep. 

Georg stares at her relaxed face for a couple of minutes, an overwhelming feeling of love washing over him at the woman underneath him. He does need to get up, to at least pull out the blanket from underneath them so that they won’t get sick in the morning. But he waits to do that, and just watches her body slowly rise and fall. 

When he was sure that she was in deep slumber, after many minutes had passed, he starts moving again. Slowly, he releases her from his grasp and starts moving up from the bed, having thought about pulling the blanket from the floor to cover them up so that they won’t be sick, when he feels a small hand grab his own. He looks down at her in surprise, about to apologize for waking her up, but then he notices her face. 

‘’Please don’t go’’ she whispers out, and Georg’s heart beats at the sound of her forlorn voice, and her sleepy eyes that were filled with so much sadness.

‘’I’m not going anywhere. I promise.’’ He intertwines their fingers and kisses her lightly on her forehead. That seemed to have been enough and Amalia closes her eyes , shifting as to lay sideways and make room for him next to her. He smiles widely at her invitation and leans down for the blanket. 

He pulled her close to him, placing his head softly on hers and letting her breath him in as she relaxes in his arms. He places the blanket over their bodies and then closes his eyes. Georg felt an unbearable headache coming already, so he tucks down and decides that it’s time to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea there will be a Mature part two, I am just re-reading it because its so bad


End file.
